Card games of course are well known, as are those based on various sports, among them tennis, as disclosed in the Miller U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,511 in which the various plays are represented by printed instructions on the cards. The Miller game lacks the three decks as well as being deficient in illustrating the various tennis plays in pictorial fashion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and interesting game involving the use of three decks, two playing decks for the opposing players or teams and a serving deck to be used by the player or team whose turn it is to serve. In the playing decks, the cards include pictorial or graphic illustrations of the court, the net, and the positions of the players and locations of the balls played, thus making it easier and more interesting for the opponent to respond by selecting a suitable card from his hand of playing cards. The rules may be designed to follow those of actual lawn tennis and make possible the simulation of an actual game.
Further features of the invention will become apparent as a preferred embodiment is disclosed in the ensuing description and accompanying sheets of drawings.